


Way Up to the Moon (Boy it's Good to Know I Have a Bud Like You)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: "Beau? What in Kord's name is this?"Beau blanches, turning her head to the doorway to see Yasha standing there, mouth agape. "Shit, I..." she turns to an equally frightened looking Keg underneath her, "I can explain, I promise!"or, cookie shenanigans featuring Beau and Keg as the thickest of thieves and Yasha as damage control.





	Way Up to the Moon (Boy it's Good to Know I Have a Bud Like You)

"Beau? What in Kord's name is this?"

 

Beau blanches, turning her head to the doorway to see Yasha standing there, mouth agape. "Shit, I..." she turns to an equally frightened looking Keg underneath her, "I can explain, I promise!"

 

Yasha very carefully crosses her arms across her chest, voice terrifyingly even. "Then you better start."

 

Beau swallows. Shit, she hadn't intended to get caught like this. "I... was hungry?"

 

Yasha's eyes flicker, maybe in amusement, maybe in threat, Beau can't tell right now, her heart's racing and she can hear her blood roaring in her ears.

 

"So you decided to get Keg to lift you up above her head while she stood on a spinning office chair to reach the cookie jar."

 

Beau looks down towards the floor and swallows nervously. It's a long way down and the chair is ever so slightly turning as they speak. "... yes."

 

"The jar you know is passcode protected."

 

The pause is longer this time.

 

"... yes."

 

Beau's sure they've rotated a whole 45 degrees by this point, and her dignity hasn't recovered either.

 

Yasha sighs. "So you're telling me that you were hungry, so instead of going to the fridge to look for food like a normal person, you eyed the forbidden cookies, then decided that the best way to get them was not through a ladder or a step-stool, but..." Yasha waves vaguely at their setup, "this."

 

Keg clears her throat. "In our defence-"

 

Yasha shakes her head. "Nope, nope, you stood there and listened to Beau's idea and didn't stop her. Not when she told you, not when she started building this ridiculous construction, not when she told you, I'm sure very charismatically, to lift her over your head. Nope, at no point did you stop and say that maybe this was a bad idea."

 

Keg at least has the decency to look a little abashed and duck her ruddy cheeks, still holding Beau far above her head despite her shaking forearms. Beau isn't light, despite her looks. Muscles. Heavy bones. Something like that.

 

Beau's turning her head to look at Yasha now against the chair's rotation. She can't try to spin it back now, this position is much too precarious and the cookies are but an arm's length away. "I did offer her some cookies if she helped."

 

"The forbidden cookies."

 

"They're not that forbidden, are they?"

 

Yasha raises an eyebrow and Beau sighs. "Fine, yes, the forbidden cookies."

 

"That you told me to lock away because you eat too much and give yourself sugar highs."

 

Beau rolls her eyes. "That I told you to lock away because I give myself sugar highs eating Jester's cookies."

 

Keg can't quite stifle the chuckle that leaves her lips. "You told me that it was because you were cutting weight for a competition."

 

"Shut up. Please. My dignity is bruised enough already."

 

Yasha shakes her head fondly. "Get down from there, you two."

 

Beau pouts until Yasha relents and approaches the delicate tower with her arms outstretched, and catches Beau as she hops down with a grunt. She rubs roughly at Beau's scalp with her knuckles. "Scoundrel."

 

Beau beams up at her, still hanging in her arms. "You love it."

 

Yasha rolls her eyes but still presses a short kiss to her lips. "Sure, sure."

 

Keg sighs, stretching out sore muscles and getting off the spinning office chair, now facing away from Yasha. "You're not light, dude."

 

"It's rude to comment on a lady's weight." Beau sticks her tongue out.

 

Yasha pushes past them both, pushing the office chair back into the study and retrieving a step-stool.

 

"All these unsafe practices, when you could just use one of these and..." she pulls the box of cookies from the upper shelf, "voila."

 

Beau pouts. "It's still locked."

 

"I know. You're going to give yourself a sugar high."

 

Beau's pout deepens and she pulls out her devastating puppy-eyes. "Please? Just one?"

 

Keg joins in, though hers only has half the effect of Beau's.

 

Yasha frowns, glaring a little. "... fine. One cookie." She taps in the six-digit passcode and pops the lid open, watching Beau and Keg's eyes light up. She takes out one cookie each for Beau and Keg and pops one into her own mouth before capping the container.

 

She sees it out of the corner of her eye but she's much too slow to stop it from happening. Beau's hand darts out, slapping the container of cookies out of her hand and catching it in the air, darting around her and laughing as she books it out of the room and upstairs, Keg hot on her heels.

 

"Beau!" Yasha gives chase, darting up the stairs, "Come back here! One cookie, my ass!"

 

Beau and Keg round the corner and lock themselves into the master bedroom, giggling. "Endless cookies, my friend!"

 

Keg grins, high fiving Beau, then tries to pry the lid open. To no avail. "What-"

 

Yasha pounds on the door laughing, and when her voice comes through, it's muffled through the wood, but Beau knows instantly and her heart sinks. "Have fun figuring out the passcode, losers."

 

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Beau and Keg brotp fic no one asked for.  
> I have no explanation for this other than I had insomnia last night. And really, what better than some crack to start off writing again? It's been a hot minute since I posted anything here.
> 
> Title from Bud Like You by AJR
> 
> tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> discord: SweetBabyRae#0967


End file.
